It is known that samples contained in the sample tubes can, for example, be subjected there to thermodesorption as described, for example, in German Patent DE 44 19 596 C1. After the extraction of the sample tubes from the magazine, the former have to be lifted out of the plane of the magazine. It is known for this purpose to provide a lifting device which can be adjusted between two end positions and has a holding device for a sample tube. The lifting device is formed in this case by a motor-operated shearing mechanism. However, the latter is sensitive and not very stable and therefore liable to failure.